Breaking You
by Bibly
Summary: Forte wants nothing more than to kill Rock. But after deciding on attacking him without Wily's orders, his emotions change to those he thought could never be...


****

Disclaimer: Do I own _Rockman_? No, no I don't. Do I own any of the characters in this fanfic? No, no I don't. So, add two and two together and _don't sue me_!!! o.o

****

Random Rant: ::sips her cappuccino:: Boredom…sucks. o_o But writing random fanfics is so much fun. XD;;; Dunno where I was going with this when I wrote it, just needed something to pass the time since I din have the Internet for a while. ::blink blink:: Damn reformatting computer, deleting my Internet service... At any rate, this is a lil' fic involving the great and powerful Forte and his lil' love interest, Rock! Yesh!

You'll probably notice that Forte talks in rather proper English in this fic. That's cuz I can imagine him using smart-sounding words. =P He may be a crazed, evil bioroid, but that doesn't mean he dun speak in good Engrish! You'll also probably notice that Forte has short hair in this one. How he gets short hair'll be explained in my fanfic "Lost Hearts"…if I ever get to actually working on it, anyway. @_@ And, yeah, I reefer to all the characters by their Japanese names. My other lil' RockxForte/RockxBass story'll keep using their American names, but I decided to switch what form of their names I was using, cuz the Japanese names just sound better to me now. =p

BTW, this is my first time writing yaoi. o.o Dun flame me if it sucks.

****

Warning: Although it looks harmless enough, there is some **_yaoi_** further along in the story! If you dun like that type o' stuff, don't keep reading it! I ain't gonna put up with flames cuz you're too lazy to read the warning! 

****

Breaking You  
By: Bibly

It's so stupid, having to be that old man's lackey; running this way and that, bolting to his side as soon as my name is called, blah blah blah. I always hated it. I mean, come on, I wasn't made to be some servant 'bot. I was made to kill! To destroy! Not…clean up after the bastard after he blows up part of the lab! And then he'd go off ranting and raving about how poorly I'd do in a battle against that damn short blue asshole. You fight a battle after cleaning for hours on end without being able to replenish your energy with some sort of energy drink! It's not the easiest damn thing in the world! Not that my life was easy to begin with, anyway.

I always thought that I was Wily's greatest creation. I was told thus when I was first activated. But ever since I came across the so-called "Blue Bomber," my stature had shrunk down to something barely noticeable in the crazed mind of the man. That pissed me off. Some little punk was stripping my honor as a warrior away from me, and as such, I was being redeemed as worthless! Well, I'd show them. No matter what I'd have to do in order for my dream to become true, I'd show both of them just who the greatest fighter in the world was! 

Mind you, I'm not one to forget my goals. Sure, I'm heartless. Sure, I'm thickheaded. But when it comes to my goals, get in my way and I'll personally bite your head off. There were numerous occasions in which I came so close to achieving that goal, so close to ridding myself and the rest of the stupid planet from that annoying Rockman – or "Rock" as his family called him. And despite my attempts to gain victory, he would gain the upper hand every time. Whenever I was reduced to nothing more than a sparking heap of machinery, I would gaze straight into his eyes with a glare fit to kill even the strongest of men, but I would never be greeted with the eyes of a warrior. Or even fear, for that matter. Never once did that childish, pitiful gaze fall from his deep blue eyes. I hated being beaten, and would refuse to admit defeat even if it meant losing my life in not saying so, but to be beaten by someone whom doesn't even have the nature of a true warrior within him is enough to drive an unstable bioroid like myself beyond insanity. I would return to the fortress after every battle and mutilate anything or anyone that just so happened to get within my line of vision.

But I WILL kill him one day. No matter what it takes, he WILL die by my hands and my hands alone!

~ * - - - - - - - - - - * ~

I felt consciousness flood into my mind when I awoke. An aggravated groan escaped my lips as I turned over onto my side upon the horribly built bed, not wanting to awake to a world I couldn't stand living in. I opened my eyes slightly, staring emotionlessly at the crumbling wall that met my gaze. I blew at it slightly, watching as dust and tiny rocks began to fall from one of its many cracks. The rest of the fortress looked decent, but why did all the living quarters look like such shit?

Sitting up, I scratched my side idly, my mind a mass of jumbled information from having just awakened. I looked around the room, gazing at the small amount of furniture and little knickknacks I had acquired over the years: a desk, a dresser, some clothes, a couple of books, a carpet, and a CD player with just one crappy CD I've listened to so much that I could sing every song by memory. I smirked. I was one bioroid out of many made by some psychotic – yet rich – old man, and yet we all lived like poor fucks in a huge ass fortress. Sad, really. It sometimes made me wonder what Rock's life was like –

_Rock._

The very thought of that blue-eyed, blue-armored annoyance made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. I couldn't STAND that unbelievably tiresome little bioroid! So peppy, so "Forte, we're not supposed to be enemies!" I hated him with such a severe, unwavering passion that I nearly drooled every time I envisioned his body growing limp within my arms and tasting his blood as it flies through the air and splatters against my mouth. A low growl rippled from deep within my throat as I hunched over, shaking in anger. It was taking much too long. To hell with waiting until Wily's next batch of Robot Masters were completed! Fuck orders; it was about time I attacked on my own, without the crazy old man's word!

Tossing the thin, black, sorry excuse for a blanket I slept with aside, I sat on the edge of my bed and stared at the purple robotic dog that slept soundly near my feet. I smiled softly. Only when I would gaze at Gospel would my heavy spirit lift enough for me to actually smile. He was the only thing in my life worth smiling for. He was my only friend, my only companion. He never left when I needed him the most. He was so strong, so vicious…and yet, there he was, sleeping like a puppy on the cold, hard floor.

I reached over and began rubbing the back of his ears until he awoke. "'Morning, boy," I welcomed him, watching as he yawned. "Have a good sleep?" My reply was a slight wiggle of his tail. I smiled again. "Good, good." My feet slapped against the floor softly as I stood and walked toward the window. I frowned. It was sunny outside. I hated sunny days. They seemed so…bright and cheery. Sunny days always made me want to gag and relax within the darkness of a closet or something.

Gospel's nose rubbed against my hand slightly as I pressed my back against the window. I watched as he sat at my feet, leaning against my legs as I continued to pet his synthetic hairs softly. It was too bright outside to attack now. I loved attacking at night, where I could blend into the darkness and appear as the shadow of death. It was always more fun that way.

~ * - - - - - - - - - - * ~

Darkness fell upon the cold earth like a blanket, hiding things that were normally visible from view and casting a sense of fear in the air. I liked that. The dark night sky and cold air that gripped at my face and body made me feel almost at peace with myself, as if I returned home to the fearful darkness that lurked within my artificial heart.

Tossing the damp, filthy rag I had used to wipe any dust and dirt that had clung to the walls after the doc's latest explosion to the floor, I wandered over to the nearby window, sticking my head out into the cold wind. It tossed my short purple hair about, rubbing it against my face as I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. As I bioroid, I had a limited amount of senses and could only feel, taste and smell so much, but whenever I stood outside in the night, thinking and gazing up at the sky, or even while in battle with Rock, I could smell the sweet scent that always seemed to accompany it. It was so sweet, so pure, so breathtaking...just like the small bioroid himself -

Wait, WHAT?!

I ran a hand through my hair as I gazed out into the world, a confused expression on my face as my thoughts raced. Where in all hell had that thought come from?! Rock wasn't sweet, nor was he pure or breathtaking! ...Well, maybe pure - he acted more like a kid than one would think, and from what I could gather, little children always seemed to be "pure souls" or something of the sort - but sweet and breathtaking? How could such things even work together in a single sentence?! They couldn't! ...So why did they come to mind?

Grumbling quietly to myself, I headed out the laboratory door, stretching as I returned to my quarters. It was time to begin my attack on the annoying elder bioroid, and I knew of someone who would love to join me.

The door to my room flung open as I stepped within. I spotted Gospel lying quietly near the door, his eyes peering up at me as I stood before him. "Well now, Gospel," I cooed, dropping to my knees to pet him with a grin worn smugly upon my face. "It's about time we got going. Don't wanna stick around for too long. Wily might give me something else to clean up if we don't get a move on right away. Gospel barked in agreement. Standing back up, I called my armor forth, wincing slightly as the usual nauseous feeling I got overcame my senses. That was the only time I actually hated wearing my armor. The creaking sounds and slight burning sensation I got whenever I called for my armor never ceased to claw at me. Such a nasty feeling, your insides twisting and turning just so your armor can pop up from seemingly out of nowhere and stretch across your body. I guess I'd get used to it sooner or later.

Stretching slightly so as to get used to wearing my armor once again, I proceeded out the door, Gospel at my heals. None of Wily's creations had actually gone to attack Rock without a direct order from the doc himself. It was about time someone changed that. And it's not like he'd suspect anything if he saw me. I normally wandered around in my armor even if there was no need to do so, so if he saw me, he'd just glance, shrug it off, and go back to doing whatever it is he does in that lab of his or whatever. Sometimes I'd wish he'd actually pay attention to what everyone was doing – especially me, since I was his greatest creation to begin with. Maybe he'd be able to actually help out in a way to improve ourselves in general with some powerful upgrades and such rather than use the same mode of attack with some other bioroids with stupid names and attacks each and every time he felt like stirring a commotion. But then, sometimes the fact that he didn't pay much attention to us was a good thing.

A few of the Robot Masters glanced at me as I walked passed. None of us really ever said anything to one another. Just a slight nod of the head if we didn't have anything on our minds that would be of interest or a growl if we were upset. Things like that. Many fights did break out amongst us, though, but that was to be expected. Most of us had a short temper. One wrong thing and – BOOM – all hell would break loose. Those fights tended to be fun, though.

Gospel and I soon reached the front door, surprised that we hadn't run across while during out little walk to the exit, but he was probably off making a new Robot Master or something to even care what was going on within the rest of the fortress. We stepped outside and gazed up at the night sky. Tonight. Tonight, my little problem would be taken care of. I turned my head and looked at Gospel. He looked back, automatically knowing what he was to do, and jumped into the air. Within moments, we were both engulfed in a flash of light and after I was hit with another nauseating feeling as Gospel merged with my armor, we were no longer two separate beings, but one stronger, faster, and over all more powerful one.

Smirking to myself, I locked onto the location of the Light compound and disappeared in a beam of purple light.

Before long, I found myself standing before the large house. Not a single light shown through any of the windows. I growled. "Damn it, I'm ready to kill the stupid bastard! Where the hell is he?!" I muttered to myself, narrowing my eyes. I began to walk around the building, searching for a single light to give me a lead as to where I might be able to find him. Soon enough, I was greeted by a soft white glow emitting from a small window a few paces away from where I had landed. Grinning, I slowly walked up to the window, taking a careful glance within. It was…the bathroom? And someone was taking a shower, apparently. I shrugged. That would make the surprise attack even more of a surprise. Whoever it was would just be taking a nice little shower, not knowing that death stood near the window, waiting to kill them. My grin widened. Yes; it was perfect.

Transforming my right hand into my buster cannon, I powered up slightly, then released the powerful blast at the wall. It crumbled as if it were nothing. Taking what little time I probably had while the person stood in the shower in shock, I rushed inside, grabbed whoever it was by the arm, and flung them outside. I grinned again. Whoever it was was probably so scared and confused, they probably didn't even realize they were now sitting outside in the nude. Oh well. I slowly walked out from the mist that was now seeping from the large hole in the wall and peered at my victim. My eyes widened slightly.

It was Rock.

It wasn't that I was surprised that he was the one taking the shower. I honestly couldn't have cared any less as to who it was. It was how he looked that got to me. Drops of water silently slipped from his skin to the ground he now lay upon, his black hair was mated onto the top of his head, and his blue eyes… When I glanced into them, I could have sworn I would have drowned. They were so…alive, so pure, they seemed to glow with innocence. I felt myself beginning to drool as we stared at one another, not because he was so vulnerable and confused that he'd be easy to dispose of. That wasn't the reason at all. As I glanced over his small body, the water slipping gently from his skin, the soft blush that now accented his cheeks as he realized I was staring at his nude self, I realized that I didn't want to kill him. No.

I wanted to fuck him.

Who would have thought that the hateful attitude I was programmed to feel towards Rock would evolve into something similar to that of fake, half-heated love, or – as much as I didn't even want to admit it – actual love? I don't think anyone did. Hell, I myself never even thought such. But there I was, standing over my most hated enemy, wanting to shove myself inside him and fuck his brains out as long and painfully as I could.

Realizing that saliva was now dripping slowly out of the corner of my mouth as numerous dirty thoughts ran through my mind, I rubbed my hand across my mouth to wipe it away as I slowly headed towards where Rock was lying. He did nothing more than stare, obviously confused as to what was going on.

"…Forte…," he whispered, backing away slightly. His voice was so soft, so angelic… God, how I wanted him. "Forte, what are you doing…?"

I smirked. I wasn't going to answer to him. I wanted him to remain in the clouds. I stopped before him, peering down at him through half-shut eyes. Slowly, I got down on my knees, straddling his waist between them. I felt Rock grow ridged beneath me. My smirk widened. This was going to be good…

Grasping onto his arms, I held them next to his head as I brought my face just inches away from his own. "What's wrong, Rock? I whispered, my lips brushing against his own as I spoke. He smelled so sweet, so appetizing. I wanted to eat him right there and then. But I needed to play with him first. "You aren't scared, are you? The great Blue Bomber scared of a little physical attention… What would your fans say?" I watched as Rock began to blush and even deeper shade of red. I grinned, running my tongue over his bottom lip gently and feeling him shake at the apparently foreign touch. "Come now. Don't tell me you're still a virgin," I muttered. He swallowed – hard. "I find that odd. I thought someone would have already gotten to you by now. No matter. This just means that I'll have to make you mine." I heard him gasp as I pressed my lips against his own. They were so soft, so tender and sweet, I couldn't help but wonder what his mouth tasted like.

Calling off my armor, allowing my hardened self to breath freely, I heard Gospel whine softly, then trample away. He was obviously confused as to what was going on between us. Maybe I'd inform him later. But until then…

Pressing my now nude body against Rock's, I forced my tongue into his mouth, searching and tasting every little spot I could reach. It was as if I had suddenly reached heaven, kissing him like that. Just moments ago, I wanted nothing more than to rip him apart, but now…now I just wanted to remain with my lips pressed against his own. How odd. But there was nothing I could do about that.

We remained that way for who knew how long. The kiss had grown from a forced kiss, to one that seemed almost pleasant. I was no longer ravaging through Rock's mouth as he fought beneath me. He was now responding to the kiss, entwining his tongue with my own as we lay there, his arms forced down on the sides of his head and our bodies pressed together. He slowly grew relaxed and warm. Within a short amount of time, I felt something grow hard between my legs. I smirked mentally. It now seemed that I wasn't the only one who was feeling a tad hot.

Breaking away from the kiss, I listened to Rock as he gasped for air, soft moans escaping his throat every now and then. I opened my eyes and peered down at him. He was gazing up at me through half-shut eyes. His cheeks were glowing red as water and sweat slid down his face. I cocked my head to the side slightly. The way he was looking at me, it seemed almost…caring. As if he actually WANTED what I was doing to him. He actually wanted me to fuck him? To have sex with him, to rape him? That confused me more than anything.

"…Rock," I stammered, my mind now a mess. "…Why are you looking at me like that…?"

He said nothing, did nothing; just stared at me. And I stared back. He looked so beautiful, lying beneath me like that. Who cared about the fact that I was supposed to be killing the bastard and not going at it with him? For this one time, I had managed to forget what I was made to do and bathed in the moment.

I slowly released his hands, sucking at his neck as they quickly wrapped around me, pressing me against him even more. I ran my tongue down to his left nipple, licking and sucking at it as I rubbed my hands against his thighs. His moans filled my ears as I continued to lick at his chest. Oddly enough, I seemed to find pleasure in knowing that I was pleasuring him.

I continued my trial downward, kissing at his abs as his hands began to run through my hair, tugging at the purple strands slightly. I grinned as I reached his little "friend." He really must have been enjoying it. I glanced up at him, watching as he raised his head slightly to peer down at me. "What?" I whispered tauntingly. I wanted to hear what he'd say if I just stared at him, not bothering to touch what I knew he wanted to me touch.

"F-Forte…," Rock whispered softly. "…Please…"

"…Please what?"

"Just…please!" I could tell Rock was getting frustrated. Sexual frustration: never knew he was one to actually be able to suffer from that.

"What? What do you want?"

"FORTE!" Rock shouted, pressing down against my head. I stopped close enough so that my lips brushed against him, but did nothing more than grin. So he really wanted me to do it. Surprising. He arched his back, bringing his member to press against my lips a bit more. He moaned softly. "Please…do it…"

I chuckled before licking at the tip slightly. He moaned a bit louder at the touch. I knew I could get him to moan even louder than that. He was a virgin, and I had previous practice. You don't live in a fortress full of males without picking up on a few things. I slowly took him into my mouth, rubbing my tongue against his hardened self as I bobbed my head upon him, running my hands upon his chest, abs, and hips. Rock tugged at my hair as his moans became louder and louder, almost getting to the point where they could have qualified as half-assed screams. After a few moments, he began to rock his hips, trying to force himself deeper into my throat. I suddenly brought him to the back of my throat, pressing my tongue against him as I pulled it out. His back suddenly arched up as he shot his seed into my mouth. I grinned, swallowing it. Everything about him tasted sweet.

Moving up so that we were face to face, I listened to him breath heavily as I licked at his cheek, tasting the water and sweat that had mixed together. Slowly, he turned his head to look at me. His hand came in contact with my cheek as he leaned forward, placing his lips upon my own.

Taking the time we had used to kiss, I lifted Rock's legs up slightly, placing them on my hips as to give me the room I needed to get inside him. As soon as we parted, I pushed myself inside him, my slight moan covered completely by Rock's shriek. He stared at me, his blue eyes brimmed with tears. It was painful for him, I knew, but I couldn't wait any longer. I NEEDED to be inside him!

Touching his cheek softly, I began to rock my hips back and forth, our gaze never breaking. Rock whimpered and moaned a few times as I pumped inside him, his tears now falling freely. Soon, I could feel myself beginning to reach my end. I pumped harder, faster, closing my eyes slightly as I grunted and groaned. I gripped at the ground as my back slowly began to arch. Rock was so hot, so tight…I couldn't take it any longer! With a loud moan, I released myself inside him, my climax triggering another from within him. I slipped out from within him and fell next to him, breathing heavily. We stared at each other, both of us spent from what had just happened. He was like an angel…an angel that was now no one's but my own.

Lifting myself off the ground slightly, I reached over and kissed him once more, savoring his sweet taste before standing. I called my armor upon my body once more. Glancing at him one last time, I turned and began my search for Gospel. I could tell that he was staring at my back as I walked away, trying to make sense of what had just happened. In all honesty, I myself didn't even know what had happened. I had come to the Light compound to kill Rock, and yet, when I found him…I had fucked him, not killed him. 

__

owari

~ * - - - - - - - - - - * ~

****

Author's Note: Cheesy, ne? o_O I wrote the thing at midnight after a day of work, cut me some slack. @_@ Maybe I'll write some better yaoi at some point. I dunno. I'm going to bed now. Zzzzzzzzzzzz.


End file.
